


hope in masks

by luvsgalo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, POV Akechi Goro, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsgalo/pseuds/luvsgalo
Summary: Akechi guesses—that if Joker was what brought people together, then he was what tore people apart.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	hope in masks

**Author's Note:**

> tw for self hatred !!

Akechi could argue that Joker’s mask was a sign of hope. A mask that pushed everyone forward. A mask that saved people. A mask that brought justice. Akechi never felt inclined to think of his own detective prince outfit until after he joined the Metaverse with the Phantom Thieves. His perception of hope and justice was—different than what others think. 

The perception of hope and justice for these idiots was rooted in being nothing but edgy rebels and “sticking it to the adults”. Although he doesn't know what about Joker was different, compared to Crow’s red intimidating mask, Joker’s felt… More realistic. Although Akechi doesn’t think he has any right to talk about what’s realistic, what with him hiding his “real” personality. 

It’s not like Akechi is ashamed of Loki, or his mask. Wouldn’t Loki fit the Phantom Thieves perception of justice more? He tries to convince himself that he’s just hiding his true motives from the Phantom Thieves and nothing else. 

They’re in a safe room right now. Most have taken off their masks, Joker included. His mask sits on top of his head, just in case he needs to quickly put it back on. Akechi kept his on. He still felt alienated from the rest of the group. When they reach a new goal in Sae’s palace Joker is always with the loud one or the blonde in a group hug. The artist occasionally slings his arm around his shoulder, and the rest are surrounding him. Akechi is the only one out. Forced to watch everyone forget him and pretend like he isn’t there. 

Akechi can’t blame them for being suspicious of him—he is blackmailing them after all. He guesses that he should be used to this. The alienation, the sharp pangs in his chest. Even now in the safe room everyone is huddled around Joker. Akechi guesses—that if Joker was what brought people together, then he was what tore people apart. 

They decide to head back out to delve deeper in the palace. Akechi watches everyone put their mask back on, adjusting their outfits, or heading out the door shoulder to shoulder. He knows he has to put on a front—one that proved that he didn’t care about not being friends. Even Joker was cautious of him, although he tried not to show it, determined to keep the friendship the same as before Akechi started blackmailing them. He hadn’t noticed Joker standing beside him until he felt his shoulder being nudged. 

“Ready to head back out?” He had asked him. White mask on, giving Akechi the feeling of breaking through darkness. The feeling of pulling him towards it, anxious to follow the one wearing it. 

_Ah._

Akechi deduces that he finally understands the hope behind that mask.

**Author's Note:**

> originally for shuake week 2020 aha


End file.
